The Beauty Of Gray
by RT4ever
Summary: Everyone experiences certain life changing moments when they finally realizes, the world isn't as black and white as they believe it to be. This is one belongs to Rory Gilmore. The safety net is gone, that clear line of good and evil, right and wrong is


Okay a new story; I don't think it'll be very long, just a few chapters. As for my other stories, don't think I've forgotten them; it's just a little case of writer's block. As in having some problems linking the chapters now to the future chapters, damn transition, why can't you just see what's in my head? :-( Oh yea one more thing, will someone please tell me how to do italics and bold, the whole /I that I used at the last place I used to post at, apparently isn't how it's done here. Okay I hope you enjoy and reply!  
  
The Beauty of Gray-----Chapter One  
  
The perception that divides you from him  
  
Is a lie  
  
For some reason you never asked why  
  
This is not a black and white world  
  
You can't afford to believe in your side  
  
This is not a black and white world  
  
To be alive  
  
I say that the colors must swirl  
  
And I believe  
  
That maybe today  
  
We will all get to appreciate  
  
The beauty of gray  
  
Rory~  
  
Those were the words I heard as I increased the volume on the diskman. I had muted it as I heard Madeline mention Tristan. I couldn't believe the words coming from her mouth…  
  
  
  
"Oh god, you're not going to believe who I just saw walk into the building." she said gushing as she rushed to sit down.  
  
"Ooooh Brad Pitt" Louise said excitedly  
  
"Why the hell would Brad Pitt be in Chilton?" Paris asked in her normal, 'how am I friends with these airheads?' tone.  
  
"Well he and Jennifer are having a baby maybe they're checking it out?" she said trying to defend herself  
  
"Hello, number one they keep saying they aren't. Number two, they live in California." Paris said shaking her head  
  
"Hi guys!" they both turn their attention back to Madeline  
  
"Just tell us." Paris said "otherwise I'm going to have to explain Johnny Depp, George Clooney, and that singing one."  
  
"Don't refer to Ewan as 'the singing one,' he's much more than that."  
  
"Shut up" Madeline says as Paris is about to say something back "It's Tristan."  
  
Their mouths drop open as does mine, but I quickly realize and shut it.  
  
"But military school?" is all Paris can manage to get out  
  
"His grandfather pulled him out. They got his PSATS scores, you're gonna die Paris, they were perfect. Don't look at me like that Paris, I'm not lying, he got a big fat old 1600. Anyway, his grandfather found out and decided to have Tristan move in with him because he thinks he can reform him."  
  
"Reform Tristan?" Louise laughed "Yea right"  
  
"Shut up" Paris growled "Go on"  
  
"That's basically all I know, they were waiting for the principal. Poor Tris, no car, no dating, nothing non school related."  
  
"Oooh that sucks." Louise said with a frown  
  
"I can't believe he got a sixteen hundred." is all Paris kept repeating.  
  
  
  
So that's where I put my headphones back on and heard Live's words speak to me. I guess sometime even I can forget that the world isn't in black and white, things weren't as clear cut as I sometimes thought they were. I'd always known Tristan was more than a pretty face, but this…well this was…hmm, it was unexpected. I don't really know what to think about it.  
  
It's funny I'd always thought I saw the world perfectly. I thought I saw the gray, but I've been realizing lately that I don't. I see the world how I think it is. It's like with cheerleaders, they weren't all the ditzy, vapid, bitches that I'd always thought they were. While Lane's taught me this, it's mostly her new friends that have enlightened me. I'm not saying I'm buddy buddy with them, but I've gotten coffee with them a few times this week and they're actually fun to be around and have more to discuss than nail polish colors.  
  
Now this with Tristan, he's not only gorgeous, but also incredibly intelligent. He has to be, there's no amount of studying, even though I doubt he did any that could pull off that grade, further illustrating that there's something I've been missing or maybe it would be more accurate to say that I've been denying it. There is more to Tristan DuGrey than amazing eyes and killer smile. Of course I'll never know, I remind myself. I have Dean, wonderful, every girl's dream, Dean.  
  
Just then I throw myself off the subject. Not only does Paris know who Brad Pitt is, she actually follows the gossip. I have to restrain myself from spitting out my soda with my laughter. 


End file.
